The Last Night You'll Spend Alone
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: Sequel to "If I Could Melt Your Heart" Lara and the Joker's lives over the course of fifteen years, watching their kids grow up and such. Hope my loyal reviewers like this one! R&R please! :D
1. Starting Anew

AN: This is the sequel to "If I Could Melt Your Heart" so I strongly suggested reading that first before you read this, or you will have NO idea what's going on XD Anyway, please enjoy this new sequel

**AN: This is the sequel to "If I Could Melt Your Heart" so I strongly suggested reading that first before you read this, or you will have NO idea what's going on XD Anyway, please enjoy this sequel! :D **

The Last Night You'll Spend Alone

Chapter One

Starting Anew

"Oof!" I dropped my bag to the floor of my new apartment in Brooklyn, New York. I straightened, brushing my long, black hair from my dark eyes. I glanced around. The movers had already brought in the couch, table, chairs, bed, and crib. I put my hand down on my stomach and felt a small kick. I smiled. Soon, Jack, my baby boy, was going to have a little sister. I was so excited I could hardly stand it.

I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to see the Joker enter the room, holding out baby Jack Thomas Napier. The boy was looking at his father with adoring brown eyes, but his father, the Joker, was looking at _me_. I felt a smile curve up on my lips, and he walked over to me, putting Jack down in the crib as he did. He caught me in his arms his tongue slid into my mouth. One hand was on my back, and he placed the other on my stomach, feeling the baby. I smiled through the kiss, and he hugged me to him.

"I can't begin to believe we're actually here, starting a new life!" He giggled and I laughed, causing Jack to laugh too. "I still can't believe how _lucky_ I am!" He hugged me, and I pulled away gently.

"Are the phones hooked up yet?" I asked, and he nodded mutely. I smiled at him, patting his shoulder as I passed him.

"Who do you need to call?" He tried to hide his suspicion, but had an epic fail.

I smiled, "Just Jim. I promised I'd call him and Bruce to tell them we got here safely. You okay with that?"

He pretended to pout. "Okay…" He huffed and went to pick up _the kid_, as he always referred to him. I smirked and went for the phone, picking it up and placing it to my ear. I punched in the area code for Gotham, and then dialed the number for the MCU, waiting patiently for Jim Gordon, commissioner of Gotham, to pick up.

After two rings, he picked up. "Hello? This is Commissioner Jim Gordon speaking, how can I help you?"

"You can be happy to hear from me," I joked, and heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Lara! Oh thank God! I am so glad to hear from you. How is everything?"

"Don't you mean _everyone?_" I chuckled, and could almost see him blushing in my mind's eye.

"Er, yeah, sorry. How is," he cleared his throat, "_everyone?_"

I giggled, "We're fine Jim. We've already finished unpacking, and how we're just settling down. Jack's in the other room with the baby right now."

I heard a _huff_ on the other end. I knew that Jim still didn't support the fact that I had decided to leave Gotham and go to live with the Joker. See, only months before, the Joker had been a maniac, killing without a second thought. After he was captured for a second time, that was where _I_ had come in. I had been called to come and have a few sessions with the Joker, and try to figure out why he was the way he was. After a few sessions, we began to get along better and better. Then, after a while, I began to develop feelings for him, and he for me. When one of the cops there, Mark, had tried to attack me when he was drunk, I had let the Joker out and he had saved me. After that we had decided to leave and start out our own lives. After a year of this, and me getting pregnant, we had been found by Jim and Batman, or Bruce Wayne I should say.

I had talked to Jim, telling him that I was still in love with the Joker, and that we were going to have a baby. After a few months of pure, agonizing Hell, we had finally been able to get away from Gotham, and start a new life here in Brooklyn. Before we had left, I had named Bruce Godfather of Jack Thomas, much to the Joker's dismay…

_"Why him?" The Joker protested when I told him the news. _

_"Because," I said, exasperated, "Bruce is Batman honey! If there's anyone better suited for the job, kindly let me know!"_

_"What about the commy?" He asked, a smirk on his face._

_I rolled my eyes, "No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Look, I just think he's too old, okay? And plus, Jack likes Bruce. I don't think he's taking quite the shine to Jim as he has to Bruce. C'mon, even you must've noticed that!" He didn't press the matter from there…_

"Lara? Are you still there?" I was broken away from my thoughts by Jim's voice.

"Eh, yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something… What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should've called earlier! I mean, how long have you been there? Two days?"

"Three actually."

He _huffed_ again, and I giggled. "I'm sorry Lara. I'm just glad you called. How is New York? Is it nice there?"

I glanced out the window and saw it was raining. "Well, it's raining now, but I like it so I guess its nice here. Tomorrow, Jack and the baby and I are going to go to see the Statue of Liberty, and do some sightseeing!" I was really happy, and I think Jim could tell, because when he spoke again, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm glad you're happy Lara… You really deserve this happiness."

"Oh ho! Is that the sound of someone accepting my decision now?" I cried, my eyes widening, and a laugh tearing out of me.

He groaned, "Sort of…I guess you could say that."

"Ha! Dang, I wish I could be there to see your face right now!" I snorted, and he moaned on the other end.

"Well, I think _your_ face will be more Kodak moment worthy in a minute."

My smile fell off my face. "Why? _What did you do?_"

He seemed to cringe on the other end. "Now Lara, firstly I want to tell you that I was thinking of your best interest when I did this – "

"Did_ what?_" I growled.

"Well, since you didn't go see your parents the last time they called you… Well, I'm sorry, but I told them were you guys are living…"

"You WHAT?!" I shrieked, fuming, "Jim, how _could_ you? You don't know my parents like _I_ do, they're _crazy!_"

"Who's crazy?" The Joker asked, poking his head into the kitchen. I shooed him away, and he pouted, pulling his head out again. I was about to start screaming at Jim, when there was a knock on the front door. I was instantly filled with dread, so I told Jim I'd call him back, and walked slowly to the front door. I stood there for a second, before opening it slowly. I found myself face to face with a tall, pale woman, with long, straight black hair, and piercing green eyes. I was the spitting image of her.

"Hello Lara," she said stiffly.

I groaned openly, not caring who was listening. "Hi Mom…"

**AN: Okay, so this is the sequel to "If I Could Melt Your Heart" which is on my page if you guys wanna check it out before reading this! This is merely a request by my other reviewers to do, so I really don't know where I am going with this right now…hehe. Anyway, this is pretty much going to be about Lara and Joker's lives throughout the course of fifteen years, watching the kids grow up, and how they deal with certain things. Like Lara's crazy mother! :D I am evil, I know… lol It'll probably only be about ten chapter I think, so yeah!**

**PEACE!**

**Twi. M**


	2. An Unfriendly Reunion

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

An Unfriendly Reunion

I was trying very hard not to scream by this point. There was my mother, the one person I didn't want to see standing right there in my doorway, her green eyes narrowed. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as I stood there. I ground my teeth as I clenched my fists as well. My mom glared right back at me, her cheeks getting paler, as mine got redder.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered, trying not to look at her. She huffed, bustling past me, her bony shoulder hitting mine hard. Rubbing it, I turned and followed her into the kitchen where she sat down at the table.

"Well, where is he? I want to see the monster that made you a mother!" I was about ready to completely lose it, when the Joker walked in holding Jack. My mother let out a small scream and leapt to her feet, snatching the baby away from him.

"How _dare_ you carry _my_ grandson!" She seethed, her eyes flashing.

The Joker looked taken aback. "Okay… Well, _one_, Lara, is this your doppelganger? And two, he's _my_ son lady. I don't seem to recall _you_ being around at all for the past year so…" He trailed off, smirking.

I stood up, taking Jack away from my mother's claw like hands. "Mom, this is Jack, the _monster_ who got me pregnant…" I glared daggers at her, and heard the Joker make a small noise behind me.

"Ah, this is your _mommy dearest_ then gorgeous?" He pulled me against him, and I nodded slowly, feeling sick.

"Yeah…sadly. Look, _what are you doing here?_" I sighed quietly, giving my mom a tired look.

She stuck her nose in the air. "Jim was _kind_ enough to let us know where you are!"

_Idiot, _"Well where's dad? Isn't he here?" I didn't really care, I just thought it was polite to ask anyway.

Now she looked as tired as I felt. "No… He didn't want to come."

"Why? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just didn't want to, ah, _interfere _with your life…"

"So you mean he didn't want to bug us, but _you_ did? God Mom, that is so _you!_" I gave her a withering look and for once she looked slightly embarrassed. But she quickly recovered when the Joker kissed my forehead for comfort.

"_Don't you touch my daughter!_" She spat at him. I jerked away from him, but not before handing him Jack. Then I turned on my mother, for the first time I was genuinely angry at her, and this time I was going to let her have it.

"Mom, for God's Sake _butt out!_ I'm _happy!_ Why the Hell can't you just accept that?! Ever since I was a child, I had no friends, no life, and I hardly even had my own _mother!_ You were _always _away or too busy to spend _any_ time with me, and now you expect me to just throw away _my_ happiness to suit _you?_ Well you know what _mom?_ Like Hell I will! I am _not_ about to give up _my_ life because _you_ don't approve! I'm twenty-two for God's Sake! I can take care of myself!" I stood there seething, my heart beating a million times a minute, and my face flushed. My mom looked completely shocked. She just stood there, her face working, as though she was trying to say something, but failing miserably. Finally she opened her mouth and real words came out.

"Lara," she looked about ready to cry, "I only came because you're _my_ daughter. I wanted to see what kind of life you're having right now. I was _curious_ okay?"

"Don't give me _that!_" I spat at her. I was going to continue when I felt the Joker's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and saw he was giggling quietly. Then he burst out laughing completely. Both my mother and I were momentarily stunned, just watching him stand there, holding Jack, and positively shaking with hysteria. I raised an eyebrow, and he saw me, and quit laughing almost instantly.

"Is he still crazy?" My mother gasped, staring at him in shock.

I shook my head. "No, he does that. It's normal. He's just like a big kid, aren't you?" I added, leaning over and kissing his scars. He smiled at me, his chocolate eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Uh huh, that's _me!_ The big kid!" This caused him to erupt in giggles again. I rolled my eyes, taking Jack from him and going into the living room. My mother ran after me. She caught my arm and hissed in my ear.

"Lara, is he _safe?_"

"He's safer than _you!_" I snapped, and she looked like she had just been slapped. She then turned away, walking towards the door. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Your baby needs to know his grandma Lara, therefore I _will_ be back tomorrow. For some _real_ bonding with him, _and_ to get to know you and your…_lover_." She sneered the last word, and then departed, stalking down the hall. The moment the door closed, I lost it, I put Jack down in his crib, and a scream of anger and hate ripped out of me. Jack instantly started crying, so the Joker ran over and picked him up, gently rocking him back to sleep. I stood there, shaking, my face contorting with hatred.

"How could she even _think_ of coming here? Oh baby I'm so sorry you had to see that…" I mumbled, glancing sideways at the Joker, who grinned.

"Hey, it's no big deal beautiful. You're mom seems kinda cool. She reminds me of you actually. You guys could be twins! Except of course the fact that she's _way_ older than you, _and_ she's your mom…" He chuckled and put Jack back in his crib, patting his head as he did. I sighed and pouted.

"I just wish for once she would let me live, and _not_ try to butt in… And _Jim!_ I am going to _kill_ him! How long will it be before we have enough money to go back to Gotham? Jesus he's a _dead man!_" The Joker snickered and hugged me, his tongue touching my cheek. I smiled at the feeling and hugged him back.

"Hey, how about you forget about your _lovely_ mother for a while and give Batsy a call like you promised him hmm? God knows he gets, ah, _batty_ when left out of the loop." He cackled at his lame excuse for a joke. I playfully punched his arm, and he smiled at me.

"Okay fine," I muttered, "But how are we going to not kill ourselves while she's here?! I mean, she's _crazy!_" He cleared his throat loudly and I blushed, "Right, sorry. But you know what I mean…"

He smiled, "I can't relate. _My_ mother was nothing but sweetness and light!" I suddenly felt sad for him, so I hugged him tightly for a moment, before pulling away and going back to the kitchen for the phone.

I picked up the phone, and punched in Bruce's number and waited for him to answer. He picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Lara? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me…"

"Oh thank God! Jim never called me to tell me if you guys were okay!"

"We're fine. Jack's in the other room with the baby, and we're just getting settled." I knew my voice sounded very flat, but I didn't even care. I wasn't in the mood for self expression today. Bruce seemed to notice too.

"Hey, are you okay Lara? You seem kind of…er…"

"Flat?"

"Uh, sure okay. _Flat_. What happened? You're not hurt are you?"

_That's a new one._ "No, I'm fine. You worry too much. Your Godson is fine too by the way, incase you forgot."

I was pretty sure he was blushing at that. "O-oh yeah. I'm sorry Lara. This whole thing is still new to me. It'll take some time to getting used to…"

"Tell me about it…" I muttered, feeling even more _dead_.

He still wasn't backing down. "Okay, do I have to keep asking over and over again, or are you going to tell me what happened?"

I sighed, "Jim is going to feel the end of my revolver, let's put it that way…"

"Come again?" He gasped, sounding petrified.

I let out a mirthless laugh. "He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut, does he?"

Bruce chuckled, "He's working on it. Now, _what happened?_"

I groaned into my free hand. "Guess who I had an unfriendly reunion with today?"

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter two! :D Hopefully it was what you guys wanted to see in the next chapter. Now, my other grandparents are here, and my grandfather, damn him, has this annoying habit of taking over the computer whenever he's here… So…I'll have to fight for it! . So don't anyone try to shoot me if updates don't happen soon! –cowers-**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one! :D **

**Twi. M**


	3. Unwanted

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Unwanted

"You saw your _mother?_" Bruce asked, shocked.

I nodded, feeling suddenly very tired. "Yeah… Go kill Jim for me okay?"

Bruce chuckled, "I'm sure he had your best interests at heart Lara. But, if you really want him dead… Then why don't you just come back here?" I knew this plot. Bruce had been trying to get me back there ever since we left. He and I had developed a kind of brother/sister relationship. He was very overprotective at times, which could be annoying, but I knew he was only doing it because he worried about me. I knew this made the Joker jealous, but all I had to say was, "He's dresses up like a _bat!_" And that would end the conversation for the day.

"She doesn't sound too nice to me…" He muttered, "Is she the control freak type?"

I sighed loudly, "You have _no_ idea! Now she wants to come back tomorrow to _bond_ with _my_ baby! I mean, why does she even bother? Surely she must notice that I _don't _want her here!" I made a gagging noise, and stuck out my tongue, making Bruce laugh.

"Really Lara, I'm shocked."

"Wha-? _Why?_" I couldn't help letting my hurt slip out of my voice. He seemed to realize, so he backtracked quickly.

"What I mean is you need your mother in your life, even if sometimes you don't want her there. Everyone needs something like a mother figure, _and_ a father figure."

"Well, I'm _not _mad at my dad. He didn't even come! He knows he shouldn't but in…" I trailed off, feeling slightly guilty.

Bruce chuckled again, "Lara, listen to me okay?"

"Okay…"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, you're mother does care about you. She is just choosing to show it in a different and slightly alien way. In my opinion, you should just let things run their course, and give your mom a chance. She only appears to want to get to know Jack, the baby I mean, so just let her do that for a few days. Be polite, and when she leaves, it's your choice whether or not you want to contact her after. Trust me, its all you can really do at the moment. Just try okay? _And_ please keep me posted. I want to know if my theory is even slightly close!" He laughed and I smiled.

"Bruce, you are the most ridiculous person I have _ever_ met. But thanks. I'll try, and I'll keep you posted too. But don't expect me to _right_ away 'kay? I still don't know what she's playing at…"

Bruce sighed loudly on the other end, and I smirked. "Okay Lara, you take care alright? I'll talk to you later. I lo– uh…" He froze on the other end, so I quickly talked over him.

"Yeah, see ya Bruce. We'll continue this later. 'Sides, I think the baby needs me." I quickly said goodbye, and hung up the phone. I stood there for a second, wondering what he had not been able to say. My mind reeled as I stood there. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see the Joker standing there. We smiled at eachother, and then I sighed loudly.

_oOoOoOo_

True to her word, my mother returned the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. She wouldn't even look at me or the Joker when she came. She only walked past me, and went to play with Jack. She would talk to him quietly, and give him toys. I knew she was still pretty pissed at me, but I really didn't care. The Joker tried talking to her a few times, but she blew him off like an annoying bug.

One night she decided to stay, and was sleeping in the chair in Jack's room, when the Joker and I began to talk. He came up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" He hissed in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"I've been better," I admitted, "I mean, she's done nothing but ignore us since she got here!" I growled under my breath and he laughed, patting my rapidly expanding stomach.

"I don't think the girl would like her mummy to be so mad." He giggled and I smiled. "Your mom still reminds me freakishly of you though…" He smiled and kissed my forehead, and I hugged him.

"I want to accept her help, but I don't know if I can handle her eccentric personality!" I groaned and he chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Joker's POV_

I was standing on the balcony with Lara when I thought I heard something, but ignored it. Instead I began to make out with Lara. It was getting pretty heated when the door opened to reveal her mother. For a moment she looked stunned, and then she started freaking out.

"Eh, hi?" I was surprised to see her there, since I knew she secretly hated me to the core of my very soul.

"Get the Hell away from my _daughter!_" She screeched, storming over to us.

I blinked, "Well uh, she's kinda pregnant with _my_ child, so isn't it a little _late_ for that…?" I gave her an innocent look, as she stood there fuming.

"Well if it was _my_ decision, that would have never happened! Her getting pregnant I mean…"

Lara suddenly snapped. "Mom, get the _fuck_ out of my _life!_ As I recall _you_ were never there for me, so why should I accept your help now?! I have already told you to leave me alone, so why can't you just accept that I love him?! _Get out!_"

She looked taken aback, and then her green eyes turned steely. "_Fine._ But if you _ever _want me to be a part of this child's life, _forget it!_" She then stormed to Jack's room, grabbing her bags and then tearing out of the apartment. Lara stood there, looking stunned, her eyes wide. Then she screamed after her, her eyes crazy.

"_Fine!_ He'll be better off without you and your antics in his life anyway!" She was wailing now, even though I was pretty sure her mother couldn't even hear her. Then she went to the bedroom, and didn't say much for the next few days…

_An unspecified amount of time later_

_Lara's POV_

"Look, I already told you, it didn't work okay?" I was practically yelling at Bruce over the phone. He kept pressing me as to why my mother had left. I kept telling him that she had accepted her grandson, but not _my_ love. I told him that if she couldn't accept the man I loved, she could pretty much get the Hell out.

He sighed loudly, "Okay, okay… But really, you told me you'd at least _try!_"

"I _did!_ Look, everytime we kissed, or hugged, or even _looked_ at eachother, she'd flip! I mean, it's like when she's there, I have to act like he doesn't even exist! I mean, _too damn bad!_" I made a gagging noise in the back of my throat, and Bruce laughed.

"Well, maybe you should just come back to Gotham for a bit then? You could use a break."

I smirked, "You just want to see me again, don't you? Is life that boring without me?" I joker and he laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if you want to come back, you can always stay at my place…"

I overlooked that awkward comment. "What about the baby? What about him?"

He backtracked quickly. "Well, you could always leave him with," he paused, "_The Joker_. I mean, they could use some father/son bonding time eh?"

I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see. "Yeah I suppose. Okay fine, you win. But you owe me!"

_Gotham _

_Bruce's POV_

Lara had arrived in Gotham about three days ago. Now we were walking in the park we had walked in a year before. It felt just like old times, except the fact she was pregnant with a girl this time, and particularly my arch nemesis's child. We walked along the path, until we came to a bench. We sat down and started talking. We talked about Lara's past, and mine. I told her about how I had been terrified of bats when I was younger.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll protect little Brucey from the bats!" She joked, and I smiled.

"Thank you Lara."

"You're welcome; I'll always be there for you." I realize now she meant as a _brother_; at the time however…

I didn't.

Instead I did something I would forever regret. She looked up and caught my gaze, and I found myself leaning in. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in to kiss her as she closed her eyes, my lips brushing her own. We were like that for a millisecond, before her eyes flew open and she pulled back.

"Bruce! _What the Hell?!_" I then realized she hadn't closed her eyes for effect, but she had been blinking. I instantly felt my cheeks begin to burn. I leapt to my feet, and so did she.

"Is that why you wanted me to come here?! What the _fuck!_" She turned and began to storm away, but I caught her arm.

"I'm sorry! It was the heat of the moment!" I felt like a total idiot, "You just made me think of Rachel when you said that…" A single tear ran down my face, and I saw her expression soften, and she smiled weakly at me.

"Okay, it's okay Bruce. Listen, just don't do it again. I don't think of you like that, your just like a brother to me!"

That stung. "Uh, yeah! Me too, sure…" She didn't even seem to notice my change in tone. Instead, she hugged me and then walked back up the path.

_A few days later_

I was sitting in my penthouse, with the radio on, but I wasn't really listening. I still felt awful about what had happened with Lara. We had separated on awkward terms, since she was now back in Brooklyn. It had been two days since she had left, and I hadn't heard from her yet if she was okay or not. I was getting worried, but I didn't want to call, in case the Joker answered, and he knew. That was my biggest fear. He knew.

Just then the phone rang, and my fears were confirmed. I walked slowly to the phone. I saw the name and number, and felt the color drain from my face. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hello…?" I muttered. I heard a snarl on the other end.

"I'm gonna curb stomp you!" It was the Joker.

**AN: Aahahaha! I'm sorry for the Mary Sueish reference. But I thought it was funny! Anyway that's as far as Bruce/Lara is gonna go so yeah… :D Don't anyone kill me please! –cowers-**

**Twi. M**


	4. New Life

Chapter Three

Chapter Four

New Life

_Bruce's POV_

I felt my breath leave my body. "S-sorry?" I couldn't believe Lara had _told_ him! I suddenly heard giggling on the other end, and I felt the breath return to my body.

"I can't keep a straight face! Hee hee! I just wanted to scare the socks off you!" He erupted in a fit of giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, okay… Wait, so are you going to uh _curb stomp_ me or what?"

"Hehe...no. Just don't do it again, got it Batsy?" He snickered and I rolled my eyes, feeling like a bit of a fool.

"Yeah, right. Got it…"

_Six Years Later_

_Lara's POV_

"Mommy! Jack hit me!" Six year old Twila Harleen came running up to me and grabbed my hand. I let out an exasperated sigh as looked over at me seven year old son.

"Jack…how many times have I told you _not_ to beat on your sister?" He gave me an innocent smile, and I was horribly reminded of the Joker. Just then a family came across the road to greet us. We had just moved into a new neighborhood. We were now living in a townhouse on a calm street. Since we really didn't know anyone yet, my guess was this family was coming to greet us.

The woman walked over to shake my hand. Next to her was a tall man, and he was leading a small girl who looked about Jack or Twi's age. The woman was short, with red brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was thin and tan, and had a smile on her face. The man, or the father, was very tall, with blue eyes and short, dark hair, and small smile. The girl was tiny, with black hair and blue green eyes like her father, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Louise, and this is my husband Scott and our daughter Sharlina. We saw that you guys just moved in, so we decided to come over and welcome you!" To be perfectly honest, I was more than shocked. Usually people in New York weren't very friendly, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Lina, go and introduce yourself to the kids!" Her mother gently pushed the little girl forward, and she gave her mother an annoyed look, before slouching off to meet Jack and Twi. I watched as she looked back to make sure her mother wasn't going to leave, before running off to play alone. I felt a stab of pity, hoping the child wouldn't be too traumatized by my son…or Twi. I then turned and began to talk to her parents.

Then the unthinkable happened. The Joker, being who he was, came out onto the street, in his complete Joker attire. He smiled casually at me as I stared at him in horror. He was wearing his purple suit, _and_ his makeup! I felt like I was going to throw up. Surely now the neighbors wouldn't want anything to do with us! However, I was in for a surprise.

"Oh what a lively costume!" Louise gushed, "I've been looking for a costume for Lina everywhere! Halloween is almost here you know."

I felt the color return to my face as my nausea subsided. "H-Halloween? Oh, right! Of course. Well, see he made it." _Thank God it's October!_

Scott smiled, "Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you make our Lina a costume?"

The Joker looked taken aback, and then grinned. "Oh yes! Of course I will. I was going to make the little monsters their costumes for Halloween too!"

Louise looked at me and mouthed, _Monsters?_

I smiled and mouthed back, _Kids_.

_Lina's POV_

I had never been so scared in my entire life. One, the parents of these two kids where weirder than _ever_, _and_ the kids were annoying. Suddenly the girl walked up to me and promptly poked me in the forehead. I stood there, blinking, and she giggled and skipped away. I stared after her, still blinking. After a moment or so, I decided to go and play with the boy, since I didn't like the girl much.

I wandered over to him, and found that he was playing with some toy clown action figures. I stared down at him, until he noticed me there. He looked up and smiled at me.

"You wanna play?" He asked, grinning up at me; his front tooth was missing. I giggled and nodded. I sat down and he handed me a figure of a lady in a jester costume.

"I want _this_ one for my Halloween costume!" I giggled and smiled at him, "And your sister is weird…"

He laughed, "I know. I think she's adopted." I fell into a fit of hysteria as we sat there, playing with dolls.

_Halloween_

_Lara's POV_

I was sitting in my living room, when I saw something that I thought was going to haunt me forever. I looked up from my book when the Joker came down the stairs, followed swiftly by what looked like his mini me's. Jack was dressed exactly like him, and Twi was like a female version of him. I began to twitch when the doorbell rang and I leapt to my feet, running for the door. I flung it open and found a small jester standing there in red, black and white.

"Oh my _God!_ They're multiplying!" I ran to the kitchen just in time to hear Sharlina speak to the Joker.

"Is she okay sir? She looked kinda scared of me!" I peeked my face out of the kitchen to see her pout.

"Just…_go_…" I sank onto the couch, "And don't let them go into _any_ haunted houses! Got it? No nightmares can be afforded at this time…" I sounded like an automated machine.

The Joker giggled, "Hehehehe…okay!"

I groaned, "Go away… And take those monsters with you!" He cackled and left with the kids. I covered my face with my hands and waited for the next few hours for them to come back. It was real Hell waiting for them, since little kids kept coming to the house, and I kept having to tell them that I didn't have any candy.

About three hours later, they _finally_ came back. It was almost eleven at night, and I was practically asleep on the couch. I heard the door open, and Twi and Jack came screaming into the living room. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Nice to see you guys again…" I muttered, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah mommy! Daddy took us to a Haunted House! It was _so_ scary!" I felt my face grow hot, and I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Jack cowering in a corner. I turned my heated gaze on the Joker, who immediately ran out of the room. I turned to Sharlina, who was still standing there.

"I think its time you went home Sharlina… You can come back later…"

Jack looked up quickly. "Can she sleep over? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone… or I could sleep with you and Daddy!"

I blanched, "She can sleep over!"

**AN: Hehe…. I am so cool… I had loads of help from my Friend Shady with this! I am basing Sharlina entirely around her :D so yeah. Feel free to thank her too! XD For the ideas I mean :P. Anyway yeah the next few chapters will be really funny, and same with the one after that…hehe. Sorry this one was so short… It was fluffy, I am aware XD **

**Twi. M**


	5. Moving On

Chapter Three

Chapter Five

Moving On

_Lara's POV_

"Merry Christmas kids!" I sang, hugging my eleven and twelve year old children to me. They squirmed and groaned.

"Mom, _please!_" Jack groaned, "Let go… I want to open presents!"

"Yeah!" Twi whined, "Me too!"

I smiled and walked over to our pathetic little tree, reaching under and taking out six presents. Three for Jack, and three for Twi. The Joker and I had already exchanged our gifts, and so it was now the kids' turn. Twi ripped open her gifts in three seconds flat. She had gotten some clothes, lip gloss, and a new Barbie Doll. Jack opened his to find some clothes, two books, and a model car. Suddenly the Joker brought two gifts out from behind his back.

"You forgot two gorgeous," He winked at me, and I felt a sense of dread. What was he playing at? I watched as he walked over to the kids, and handed one to Twi and the other to Jack. Twi opened hers to find a brand new costume of a jester inside. She squealed and leaped up to hug her father. Jack opened his to find a set of two walkie talkies. He turned to stare at his father.

"What are these for?" He asked, looking surprised.

The Joker grinned, "It's for talking to that little girlie of yours!" Jack's face went bright red, and I stared at the Joker incredulously.

"You got him _walkie talkies?!_ Have you _any_ idea how little sleep he's going to have now!?" the Joker giggled and I gave him a withering look.

He backtracked, "I love you…?"

_Jack's POV_

"Are you awake?" I hissed into the walkie talkie. All I got was a sigh for response.

"_No…_" I heard Lina mumble on the other end. It was almost midnight, and I knew she was tired, since she had slept over the last night, as we had been up until three in the morning. Now she was back at her own house, and I was talking to her through the walkie talkie. I heard her groan.

"Really Jack, why do you _always_ have to talk?" She mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep?" I chided her with a grin.

"I am, don't bother me…" She snapped, and then I heard snoring. Sighing I turned off my walkie talkie, and gazed out the window. In all my twelve years, I had never met someone quite like Sharlina. We had known eachother for the past six years, and we were the best of friends. I didn't want to admit it but, I think I liked her, _more_ than a friend should.

There was a loud knock on my door. "Are you still on that walkie talkie Jack?!" It was my mom, and she sounded mad. I quickly stowed the walkie talkie under my pillow, and glanced worriedly around.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry mom. But you should take it up with dad. After all, _he's_ the one who gave them to me for Christmas!" I heard her let out a small laugh, and I knew I was off the hook, for now anyway. I rolled onto my stomach, and fantasized about the perfect life with Lina. I think I knew I had always loved her, and it had taken this long for me to figure that out…

_oOoOoOo_

A few years passed, and I never got around to telling Sharlina how I felt about her. We both dated other people on and off, and it usually ended with me dumping the girl because I knew I still loved Sharlina. I don't exactly know how, but somehow the other girl always seemed to find out that Lina was the reason I had dumped her in the first place.

Lina seemed to be the same way. Everytime she started dating a guy, they would break up a few weeks later. Her longest relationship had been almost a year, but I had caught the boy kissing another girl. At first when I had told Lina, she hadn't believed me, and that was when we had had our first fight. It hadn't been pretty. There had been lots of screaming, and her accusing me of not wanting her to be happy. Now that I thought back to that fight, to me it had seemed like we were lovers or something ridiculous like that. It pained me to know that she would probably never even like me like that.

A few years back, I had tried to tell her I liked her. It was Valentines Day of when we were both thirteen, and I had sent her an anonymous valentine telling her how I felt about her. She had been very touched, but sadly another boy had taken credit for it, and that was how she had gotten her first boyfriend. I admit, I had been happy for her, but now I just regretted it.

Now I was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the roof. I had just learned that my own father, Jack Napier I, had been a mass murdering psychopath sixteen years ago. When my mother had told me, I had almost passed out. My own father, my mentor, my _lifeline_ had let me down unimaginably. I didn't know how I could face him now. I mean, what would I say to him? How could I tell him how sad I was? How could I _possibly_ tell him how he had let me down?

I groaned and stared up the stairs, my vision blurred with years of deceit, and tears of agony. I knew he was up there, waiting for me to come. I knew I _had_ to go, but I didn't know how. My body didn't seem to want to obey me anymore. I was about to turn away, but then decided against it, and turned and walked up the stairs.

I came to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door. I saw my dad standing there in the rain, his strange Joker makeup running down his face. He turned and saw me. His odd face broke out in a smile, and he gestured for me to come closer. I stood my ground, my eyes stinging. He saw my face and walked over instead.

"So you're mother told you eh? Typical Lara…" He smirked and looked at me with his brown eyes. I stared back, trying not to look scared.

"Why?" I was able to whisper, which amazed me, since I thought I'd never be able to even talk to him again.

He looked confused. "You mean your mother didn't tell you _why?_" I shook my head, and he groaned. "It's a funny world we live in, you have to do _everything_ yourself… Okay, come over here." He dragged me to the edge of the roof, where he sat down. I reluctantly sat down next to him, feeling very angry. He turned to me, and for the first time, he looked _sad_.

"Jack I want you to listen to me _very_ carefully alright?" I nodded wordlessly and he smirked, "I love your mother _very_ much. Back when I was, ah, _crazier_, she came and helped me get over it. Mostly. She taught me about feeling things other than hate and revenge. See, before I met your mother, I had _no one_ to turn to for moral support. If I ever just wanted to talk to someone, I didn't _have_ anyone, see? Your grandfather, or _my_ father was a drinker, and a _fiend_. He killed my mother, and did _this_," he motioned to his scars, "to me. I was orphaned at a _very_ young age. See, after my mother was killed, I was motivated by _only_ revenge. I went after my father and killed him. After that I had nothing to live for. I thought the world was a black hole that needed to _burn_. I started attacking people, making then _squeal_. I only wanted them to know the pain I had gone through. I didn't want to feel _alone_ in my pain. And then I met your mother. Now she was different. She wasn't scared of me. Infact, she _liked _me. We got along, so long as I was behind bars," He laughed mirthlessly, "She didn't care about the scars, which really shocked me. She was never once truly scared of me. I had never really met someone like her before…" His voice trailed off and he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I couldn't take it any longer. I leapt to my feet and screamed at him. "WELL IF YOU LOVE US ALL SO MUCH WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!" I stood there shaking, my eyes wild. Then the tears came, streaming down my face. Dad got up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Jack… I never wanted it to end up like this. If I had had my way, I'd have told you _way_ sooner! But…"

"It's okay…Dad its okay…" I was shocked by how sad he sounded. I forced a smile. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. But Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"No more secrets okay?"

He chuckled, "Okay!" We hugged and I turned and ran back downstairs. On the landing I ran into my mom, and I didn't look at her. She turned to watch me run. I ran for the phone and dialed Lina's number. She answered halfway through the first ring.

"Lina can you come over?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Are you okay Jack? You sound rattled…" I smiled. God how I loved it when she said my name like that…

"Yeah, I'm fine Lina, just get over here!" I ran down the stairs and met her as she left her house. We met in the middle of the street, and I hugged her without a second thought. She was surprised, but hugged me back nonetheless. We then went back to her house and onto her roof. That was where I told her _everything_ that had happened. She just sat there, her light eyes wide. When I was done, her mouth was hanging open.

"Wow Jack… Just, _wow!_ Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" I knew she was joking around, but it was that moment I knew what I had to do.

"Yeah, there is Lina… Uh, we've known eachother for a while now, and well… I, ah…I…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. She was looking at me, and then a smile broke out on her face.

"Say no more. I love you too," And then we kissed, and everything was right in the world. At that moment I didn't care that my father had been a murderer. All that mattered to me was that Lina knew I loved her, and I felt the thrill that she loved me back…

_oOoOoOo_

It was the best day _ever_. My parents had gone out with Twi, so I had the house to myself. I had invited Lina over, whom I had been dating for almost a month now. We had never been happier. Now we were making out on the couch. My shirt was off, and hers was unbuttoned. It was getting pretty damn heated when I heard the doorbell ring. Lina squeaked and I growled.

"_Damn!_" I turned back to her, "Just ignore it, they'll go away. It's probably a girl guide or something…" She smiled and we continued. However, whoever it was _wasn't_ going away. They kept knocking and ringing the doorbell until I finally leapt to my feet. I slouched to the door and flung it open. For a brief second I thought I was looking at either my mom or Twi, but when I got a closer look, I saw that it was an older woman, maybe in her fifties.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked in annoyance.

She surveyed me with her piercing green eyes. "Yes you can. I am your Grandmother."

**AN: Woo hoo! Longer chapter! :D I hope you liked this one guys! It took me a few hours… Grr I am brain dead today! :O Anyway the next chapter is going to be the FUNNIEST yet! :D**

**Twi. M**


	6. Awkward Shock

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Awkward Shock

"I'm your Grandmother," She fixed me with steely gaze.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, _sure_ you are…" I promptly slammed the door in her face and turned to go back to the living room; back to Sharlina. I was halfway there, when there was a deafening knock again. I screwed up my face and slouched back to the door, thinking: _fuck!_

I opened the door. "_What?!_" I gave her an annoyed look. If only she had come _ten_ minutes later… She was looking at me with a look that made my skin crawl. I was about to close the door again when she shoved passed me and into the house. I stood there in mild shock as she removed her shoes and dropped her coat on the floor. She walked right into the living room where Lina was. Sharlina yelped and quickly grabbed the blanket behind her, pulling it up over her chest.

My _grandmother_ sneered at her. "_That's_ a great first impression…" She snickered and promptly walked to the kitchen. I stumbled back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Sharlina glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's _that?_ And why is she in your house?"

"I don't know, and I don't know… Let's just pretend she's not here…" We began making out again, ignoring the _tsk tsk_ from the creepy lady in the kitchen. The creepy lady sighed loudly, to make her presence known, but we just kept on going. Then, to my dismay, the front door opened and my _parents_ walked in. Thankfully, Sharlina had time to get her shirt done up before they came into the living room. My mother stopped dead, seeing us splayed across the couch, my hair ruffled and Lina looking disgruntled. My Dad came in after her, looking at the shoes and coat on the floor.

"Eh, someone here?" Then he saw us. He smirked, "Get a room!" And walked into the kitchen.

I brightened, "Okay!"

My mom panicked, "_No!_" Just then we heard a shriek from the kitchen. At first I thought it was the creepy lady, but as it turned out, it was my _Dad_. He came running out of the kitchen, his face crazy.

"_She's back!_" He wailed, ducking behind my Mom. I blinked. Maybe we _did_ know her after all…

She came out of the kitchen. "I see you're still with _him_." She leered at us, her eyes steely.

Mom looked beyond pissed. "Hello _mother_, and yes, I _am_ still with the man I _love!_" She fixed the lady with her dark eyes, her expression defensive. Her mother flared her nostrils, and took a step towards her. "What do you _want?_" Mom hissed, looking about ready to blow.

"I came to talk to you… It's about your father." Mom went white and I saw her begin to shake.

"What happened? He's okay, right?"

"Sharlina," Dad hissed at her, "Go upstairs to see Twi, 'kay?" She nodded, her eyes wide, and raced out of sight. I inwardly groaned, not wanting her to leave. _And _she was going to be with _Twi_, God knows what they would talk about…

Mom walked to the kitchen, and flopped down onto a chair. "What's this about mom? You don't contact us for _fifteen_ years, and now you just drop in? _What happened?_" She surveyed her mother, her dark eyes bright.

Her mother sighed, "He's dead." It was a simple answer, but it impacted us all greatly. Well, not me, since I had never even met my grandfather, _or_ even seen a picture of him. I knew I had met my grandmother once before, but I had been too little to even remember.

Now I heard a sob rip out of my mother like paper being shredded. I saw Dad stiffen. I knew he knew what it felt like to lose a parent, since his own father murdered his mother, and then he killed his dad… but that was beside the point.

Now my Grandmother sighed loudly, "So now you know, can I go now?" I felt something inside snap, but I think my mother shattered completely. She leapt to her feet, her face twisted with agony.

"_GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY FAMILY ANYMORE! CONSIDER YOURSELF OUT OF MY FAMILY COMPLETELY! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_" She was screaming uncontrollably, her face contorted. She began to cry, her body shaking with spasms. I turned and saw my Dad huddled under the kitchen table, looking positively traumatized. I felt a smirk tug at the corners of my mouth, but thought it was not an appropriate time to laugh. The creepy lady then turned and left the house. I could see a slight glimmer of pain in her eyes. I heard the front door slam, and I raced up to my room.

_During the fight_

_Lina's POV _

I sat down on Twi's bed, listening to the yelling downstairs. Twi sat sown next to me, her face blank. After a few moments of silence, she grinned at me, and offered some amazing words of wisdom.

"So, you and Jack eh?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Twi, for the past few months, duh." She rolled her eyes, giving me a look one would use on a stupid two year old.

"I know _that_. I mean you two were…" She winked and I grimaced. "You know, when we were little, he liked to run around? _Naked?_" I giggled and she smiled.

"Bet that was entertaining…" I snickered.

She nodded, "Yeah… He's really _small_." I gagged and she cackled. I gave her an exasperated look.

"_Twi!_ Oh my God, you are _so _immature!"

_After the fight_

_Lara's POV_

I was seated on the couch, shaking. I was still feeling the high after yelling at my mom. I felt the Joker sit down next to me, and put his arm around me. I didn't say anything; I couldn't. We just sat there in shock. I still couldn't believe my _dad_, _my dad_, was dead. I realized I had never even asked how he had died…

"Damn my Godforsaken mother! _Why_ does she have to be such a _bitch!_" I kept on crying and he hugged me tighter.

"I've got a banana condom upstairs…" he smirked, and I gave him a disgusted look.

"_Not_ a good time honey…"

He looked bewildered, "Oh I wasn't talking about _that_." He said with a wink, "That'll come later." I raised an eyebrow and he got up, kissing my hair. He walked out of the room, leaving me feeling _very_ confused, and _very_ worried.

_Jack's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, feeling numb. I still couldn't really understand what had happened. I was about to get up and go over to Lina's, since she had gone home, when my dad walked in. I blinked.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" my dad didn't say anything, he just sat down on my bed.

"We need to have a little _talk_ Jack. Sit down." I sat back down slowly, feeling nervous. My dad surveyed me with his brown eyes.

"Jack, there's a time in a young man's life when he –"

"Dad, I already know what you're going to say. I reached puberty _ages_ ago."

He shook his head, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "No, no, no. I am _not_ talking about _puberty_. I am, of course, talking about _sex_."

My eyes widened. _Oh my God!_ "Uh, what?"

"You see son, there is a time in a young man's life when he gets these _urges_."

_Oh my God, my dad just said URGES!_ "D-Dad? Uh, _what?_" _Just stop there, JUST STOP THERE!_

"I have something for you Jack." He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a condom. "It's banana!" He grinned at me, and I felt sick.

"_Banana?_ You mean its _flavored?!_ What's _that_ for?"

"Makes it taste better. It's the best kind!"

I didn't want to ask, but I did. "How do you know that…?"

He sighed, "Okay, it was summer camp, and I was curious…"

"STOP! Stop there! _Please…_" I fell back on my bed, my hands over my ears.

He giggled, getting up. "By the way it was your Uncle Bruce!"

"AAAAH!" I rolled over, screaming, clutching my ears. He cackled and then raced out of the room. A few minutes later, Twi walked in. By now I was sitting up, and completely still, like a statue. She blinked, poking me.

"Jack? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. Then she turned back to the door. "_Mom!_ Jack's broken!" My mom walked in a few seconds later, and Twi left.

"Jack? Oh, your father gave you the condom did he?" She glanced at the condom package next to me. I nodded wordlessly. She chuckled and winked at me.

"When he told me that story I was _so_ turned on…" I began hyperventilating, and she giggled, "by the way, it _wasn't_ Bruce. Just some random guy okay?" She patted my shoulder as I nodded, trying to think _happy_ thoughts. She left, and I was stuck sitting there, trying not to scream.

_Later_

It was around midnight, and Twi and I were being slowly traumatized. I guess my dad _hadn't_ been lying when he said he and my mom would have some _fun_ later. Now we were lying awake, trying not to scream as _sounds_ floated to us from their bedroom. I heard Twi moan on fear in her room next door.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed Lina's number. When she picked up, I almost yelled into the phone.

"_Lina!_ You've got to let me stay over there!" I wailed.

She sounded surprised. "My Dad would shoot you…"

I moaned, "But my _parents…_"

**AN: Hehe… Well that was quite fun. :) I was laughing very hard while writing this! Especially Jack being slowly traumatized by his dear old dad's stories at summer camp with…Bruce hehe KIDDING! :D And special thanks to Shady for all her help! :D **


	7. Visitor and Outing

Chapter Seven

Visitor and Outing

_Jack's POV_

_RING!_ I jumped up and checked my cell phone, since I was expecting Lina to call, but found it was the door. Put out, I wandered over and opened the door. I found myself face to face with non other than Bruce Wayne, my Godfather. But sadly I could never think of him in the same way again, thanks to my father. He smiled at me, and I noticed he had a suitcase in his left hand.

"Uh, hi Uncle Bruce. Are you planning on staying here?" I was always straight forward with Uncle Bruce.

He smiled, "Hello Jack, and yes, I will be staying here for a few days. You're mother invited me. I hope that doesn't interrupt your agenda." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. I heard thumping and I turned to see my dad coming down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Bruce standing there. He stiffened and then walked towards him slowly. He stopped in front of him.

"I'm still gonna curb stomp you!"

Bruce leapt back, "W-what?"

Dad grinned, "Hee hee!" Then he ran back upstairs. We stood there in silence, looking at the stairs in mass confusion. I blinked a few times, and then looked at Bruce.

"Yeah, he does that…" I muttered, "Anyway, want to put your stuff somewhere?" He nodded wordlessly and followed me. We walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom, and he placed his things on the bed. He sat down and looked around.

"Nice house," he mumbled, and I smirked. I wondered vaguely where my Dad had gotten to when my Mom walked in.

"Oh Bruce! You got here I see," she strode across the room to hug him, and I gagged.

"Hello Lara. It's nice to see you again. You look well." He hugged her back, and I gagged again. My mom gave me a stern look before smiling at Bruce.

"Twi will be happy to see you. She's done nothing but talk about you since she found out you were coming."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce blink twice, and then grimace. I tried to stifle my laughter as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Really? Well…that's nice." He looked a little scared, and I smiled. I turned and walked out of the room. I wandered down the hall, when I heard a yell back in the guest room. I ran back and found Twi hanging from Bruce's neck. His eyes were bulging and he looked terrified.

"Uncle Brucey!" She sang, while clinging from his neck, "Oh it's so good to see you again! Are you going to be here long?" he tried to shake her off, but failed miserably. I laughed softly to myself as she continued to cling to him. He was finally able to get her off, and gave my mother a pleading look. She then ushered us out of the room, before closing the door behind us. I glanced at Twi, who was pouting, and I snickered at her.

_Bruce's POV_

I sighed as Lara closed the door. She then turned to me, her dark eyes dull. It amazed me; even after just over a decade, she still looked so youthful, so beautiful… The only difference was the strange streak of silver in her bangs. Her skin was still white, smooth, and wrinkle free. Her hair was shiny, but her face was worn, and she looked so tired.

She looked at me then. "Bruce, you look well. How is everyone back in Gotham? Meaning, of course, Jim and Alfred. They are well I hope?" Her speech startled me. She sounded so formal. She usually talked very causally around me, using mostly slang. I wondered if something had happened between her and the Joker. I took a step towards her, my hand reaching for her, but she stepped back, her eyes sad.

"Are you well Bruce?" She whispered.

I blinked, "Yeah, I am. Er, Lara are you okay? You seem sad."

She waved her hand with a tired smile. "I'm fine Bruce. I'm just a little tired. Having two kids, one of them having their girlfriend over every other day; it gets a little hectic." She sighed and sat down on the bed, her shoulders slumping. I came and stood by the bed, unsure of what to do. Some part of me still had feelings for her; no, for _Rachel_. She just reminded me so much of her. It was hard to go on knowing that Rachel still lived on somehow. I knew Lara loved the Joker, Jack, with all her heart. I also knew that I had scared her beyond belief when I had kissed her all those years ago. Did she still think about it every night like I did? Did she ever think what could have been? Argh! _Why_ was I even thinking about this? I knew perfectly well that Lara and I would never have anything. I still thought of her as a sister of course, and I always would. The sad thing was, I hadn't Lara for _Lara_;I had kissed her for _Rachel_. This was a kind of bittersweet situation, so to speak. I knew Rachel wasn't coming back, but why did I still hope sometimes? I really didn't know the answer to that question…

Now she looked at me and said quietly. "How is Batman?"

I chuckled softly, "He's fine. Still pancaking cop cars, and beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands!"

She laughed stiffly. "That's good. Listen Bruce, Twi is very excited that you're here. Why don't you let us take you sightseeing? I'm sure she'll find some way to make you feel less annoyed by her presence." She winked at me and I laughed openly.

"Oh you noticed did you?" She gave me an exasperated look and I chuckled.

"She _is_ my daughter Bruce. I think I ought to know these things!" We both laughed. Then she caught my gaze and held it, and I think she knew what I had been thinking. I saw her eyes widen and she opened and closed her mouth for a second.

"Those feelings are gone Lara, I assure you. And again, let me apologize for my unruly behavior all those years ago." She stared at me, and then a smile formed on her face.

"Right, okay. Thanks Bruce! Yunno, you had me real worried for a sec there!" I grinned, happy to know the real Lara was back. She hugged me tight, nearly popping my sorry little head off. When she pulled back, she looked like she was going to giggle.

"You're never going to believe what we caught Jack doing! Also, I think _you_ need to talk to him about it. The Joker didn't do much help…"

_oOoOoOo_

_Jack's POV_

"Oooh look! Baby pidgin!" Twi cried, pointing, her eyes glowing. She turned to grin at me and Lina. Lina squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"I still can't believe that your_ uncle_ is _Bruce Wayne!_ Oh my _God!_ Would it creep him out if I asked for an autograph?"

I snorted, "Yes very. So that might not be a good idea!" We both chuckled and she kissed me lightly on the cheek, and I felt my face burn.

"_Holy crow!_" Twi suddenly exclaimed, making us all jump.

"What is it Twi?" Dad asked her, his makeup free face concerned.

She pointed, "Look at that _person!_ They are so _ugly!_" We all looked and I swore slightly. They were indeed quite ugly. I couldn't quite place what made then ugly; they just were.

"If I had a kid like that I'd never let it leave the house!" Lina cried, screaming with laughter.

Twi snickered, "If _I_ had a kid like _that_, I'd let it leave the house in hopes it gets _shot!_" We all cried with laughter now. Lina took a second to kiss me again while everyone else was laughing. I felt my face heat up. I pulled her close and whispered.

"Let's go back home, 'kay?"

_Later_

Lina and I were _really_ making out on the couch back at home when the front door opened quietly. We both froze and leapt apart. I was without a shirt, and so was Lina. Her bra was undone at the back, and her face was flushed.

"_Shit_," she whispered, and I cussed softly.

We both turned as _Bruce _came in. He saw us on the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. "_Now_ I can see why your mom wanted me to talk to you…"

I stiffened, "_What?!"_

He sighed again, "I am going to walk out of this room, and when I come back in, I expect you two to have your _shirts_ on, _and_ to be sitting, _not_ lying…" He groaned and slumped back out of the room. We both exchanged looks of pure shock, before quickly putting out shirts back on. Then Lina raced out of the house, and I heard her mumble a "Sorry," the Bruce, before I watched her sprint across the street to her house from the front window. I sighed and slumped back on the couch, groaning.

Bruce reopened the door a moment later, and came into the room. He stopped in front of me, his face worn, and he looked exasperated.

"Jack, I think it's time you and I had a little _talk_."

**AN: Woo! Kay SO SORRY FOR THE LATE REVIEW! I feel so so bad. I have been terribly busy for the last few days. Now, school is starting in about a week, so I hope to finish this story before then… I hope anyway hehe. Anyhoo, hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the Mary Sueish reference! Again…lol**


	8. Twi

**AN: Kay so some people have been asking me to put a chapter in about Twi, and how she is reacting to all that is happening around her. Also, I decided to stop begin mean and give her a boyfriend! :D It's gonna be cute, I can promise you that. **

Chapter Eight

Twi (or detention room romance XD)

_Twi's POV back when the Grandma from Hell was here_

I stood in my room, listening to the muffled voices from downstairs. That evil horrid woman had just left, and we were finally able to relax. I breathed out. I had never known I ever even _had_ a grandmother, let alone a grandfather! And now I wasn't even going to be able to meet him! Great… I thought in annoyance how secretive my parents had been to Jack and me over the past few years.

Now what was going to happen? I was really confused, so I just let it go and wandered out of my room, and back downstairs. I entered the living room to find my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

My mom looked up at me. "Hello sweetie, are you okay? I'm sorry you had to listen to that." She sighed and looked down at her white hands, which my dad was holding.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine mom. She isn't coming back, is she?"

My dad giggled, "I certainly hope no!" I laughed at this and brushed my long, black hair from my eyes.

_OoOoO_

The bell ran and I raced into my classroom two minutes late. My teacher didn't even bother looking up when I did. I was about to sit down when he cleared his throat loudly at me, and I flinched. Last class, he had made a big show about people who come to class late. I had just walked in, and he had glared at me, and then went on this _huge _shpeal about how _rude_ and _inconsiderate_ it was. He told me that then next time I was late, it'd be detention for the whole week, after school in the class with him.

"Twyla, come here please," he said coolly as I trudged back to his desk to the sounds of tittering from my fellow classmates.

"Yes…_sir_?" I muttered scathingly.

He gave me a disapproving look and said coldly, "You know the penalties of being late Miss Napier. We did have a talk last class did we not?"

"Yes…" I mumbled, "But you see, my bus broke down, and I had to walk from Main Street all the way here!" It was a bas excuse, and a total lie. In reality, I had slept in, _again_, and missed my but, _again_.

"I don't care if you were abducted by _Aliens_ Miss Napier! You were still late, therefore, you will have detention after school, here, and I am calling your parents as well."

I grimaced, "Righteo…" I mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

I started back to my seat. "Nothing sir…" My class mates snickered at me as I sat down in my seat, fuming. My teacher stood up now, and began blabbing to the class about meaningless crap, and I sat there, playing with my hair. Suddenly, the door opened again, and a boy ran in, looking nervous. He had dark brown hair that flopped in his eyes, and green eyes covered by glasses. He was kinda cute, and I smiled lightly.

Mr. Brown looked up, "You're late Mr. Carson. Do you have a note?"

The boy looked terrified, "No sir, my bus broke down on Main Street!" At this the class erupted in laughter, including me. I wasn't laughing because everyone else was, I was laughing because the excuse I thought I had made up actually happened!

Mr. Brown looked livid. "Sorry James, that excuse has already been used by Miss Napier," he waved a hand at me, and James caught my eye, and smiled shyly. I grinned back. He was so _cute!_

James turned to Mr. Brown, "Sir, I'm telling the truth, it really happened!"

"Take a seat Carson; you have detention after school for the rest of the week with me…and Miss Napier." He added, glaring at me.

I smiled. Excellent, I got detention with the cute new boy! Maybe my life wasn't so bad after all!

_Lunch Hour_

I was sitting with Jack and Lina at our usual table when James came over. I glanced up from my hamburger to see him there.

"Hey James!" I said brightly and he blushed.

"Hi Twi…uh, can I sit with you guys?" He looked down, really nervous.

I grinned hugely, "Of _course!_" He beamed and sat down next to me. Jack by now was looking at James, his eyes narrowed. Lina smiled at him.

"Are you new James?" She asked kindly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here from Oregon."

Lina smiled, "Wow, long way. Why'd you guys move?"

He shrugged, "My mom got a job here as a fashion designer. I hear she's gonna meet Stacy and Clinton from _What Not to Wear_ today!" He looked really happy, and I giggled.

"I _love_ that show!" I said enthusiastically.

He laughed, "Me too!" We both grinned at eachother. Then Jack spoke up and I wanted to punch him.

"Are you gay?" He demanded annoyingly.

James blinked, "Um, no? Why?" He looked hurt so I rounded on Jack.

"Just because he likes _What Not to Wear_, does _not_ mean he's _gay_ Jack! _Really!_" Jack looked affronted and I felt pretty proud.

James smiled at me. "It's okay Twi, really, I get that a lot."

I flared my nostrils, "Well you _shouldn't!_ It's mean!"

He looked touched, "Thanks Twi…" He mumbled, blushing.

I beamed, "So, you ready for detention today?" I asked.

He looked scared now. "Oh my _God_ no! I have never had detention in my whole life!" He looked really worried and I heard Jack mutter, "Prep…"

I patted his arm, "Well, its not that bad! All we do is sit there for an hour. I don't think he'll call your parents. I mean, its your first day here, and your bus really _did_ break down. If he calls, he's just being a prick!"

James looked astonished, and then he laughed. "Wow, you certainly know a lot about this High School!"

Jack snorted, "She just pretends she does!"

James gave him an annoyed look. "I'm sorry but, _who are you?_"

I sighed, "James, meet my older brother Jack, and his girlfriend Sharlina, or just Lina." James smiled at Lina, and gave Jack a stiff nod. I smirked. I could tell James didn't like Jack much. Hell neither did I!

_Detention_

I was chewing my pencil, and watching James as he read a _huge_ book. Occasionally, he would look back at me and smile and I would blush and smile back with a little wave. Mr. Brown was sitting at his desk and playing a DS. Yes, a DS. Jesus Christ on a Piece of _Toast_ he's a _loser!_

I pulled a piece of paper from my purple and gold binder, and scribbled a note to James on it.

_Hey_.

I passed it to him and he looked at it, then at me, and then grinned. He wrote on it, and passed back.

_Hi_.

I smiled and scribbled again.

_What's new?_

He grinned and wrote back fast.

_Not much. Detention is really dull isn't it? I thought we had to clean the guys bathroom or something!_

I had to stifle a laugh when I got this back from him.

_I know! You get used to it. Well, maybe you shouldn't. I am in detention a lot since I sleep in all the time, and I live on the other side of town! XD_

He turned and smiled at me when I handed it to him, then he wrote something on it, before handing it back.

_Well, he can't get mad at you then! That's so unfair! _

I got it back and grinned and then wrote back.

_Tell me about it! So, how was your first day here other than this?_

He got it back and smiled.

_Actually, even this isn't bad. My whole day was amazing actually. From the morning until now!_

I got it back and blinked, confused.

_Why? What happened? :)_

He got it back and grinned.

_I got to spend it with a beautiful girl! :)_

When I got the note back, I felt my face heat up. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me shyly. I grinned stupidly back at him. Then Mr. Brown said we could go, and he booked it outta there like idiots. Once in the hall, James turned to me.

"Well, that wasn't horrific!" I laughed and he grinned.

"Not really," I agreed, "In fact, I quite liked it."

He smiled at me, "I agree. I think I am looking for ward to the next detention tomorrow. How about you?"

I beamed at him, "Couldn't agree more."

**AN: I AM SO ALIVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! Its 2009 and I am BACK! I was away WAY too long! I am so sorry to all my reviewers. You must all hate me! D: So yeah, I'm back, and here is the newest chapter. This was done fast, and badly I might add. I hope my vibe comes back soon, REALLY SOON! Since I now own TDK on DVD AND I have a toy of the Joker! XD**

**Anyway PEACE!**

**Twi. M**


End file.
